The disclosure relates generally to high-silica content substrate materials, and specifically to high-silica content substrate materials for formation of circuits, printed circuit boards, antennas, etc. Silica soot may be generated by a process, such as flame hydrolysis. The silica soot may then be sintered to form a high silica content substrate.